russmarrs2_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200215-history
Seege
Seege is a reverse-engineered clone of Suteegee made in a similar way (albeit with a different appearance) who makes his debut in The Rise of Sqeegee 8 as one of numerous Fakegees that fight Gentle Sqeegee. His initial desire is to kill Suteegee and anyone in his way of doing so, however what nobody could know is that Seege has bigger plans than just killing his lookalike. He has a more elven appearance to emphasize his desire to differentiate himself from Suteegee, as evident in his pointy boots. He fights against Gentle Sqeegee in the Rise of Sqeegee 8 alongside Neegee and Bryeegee, and later appears in The Rise of Weegee, making his debut in the second episode, this time with a bigger role than in ROS8, actually getting the chance to fight Suteegee. Personality Despite being an organic being, his behavior is comparable to that of a robot's, seeing as how he is focused on nothing more than carrying out the task at hand that Luigi assigns him. He also seems to value completing the objective over his own life, as he is willing to put himself in harm's way if it means completing the assignment. The Rise of Weegee Seege makes his debut in the second episode, where he initially attacks Suteegee, who is very confused on why Seege wants to kill him. Seege explains that it is because he is a failed Weegee clone created by Luigi, who was supposed to fight against the Weegee virus, but ultimately ended up joining it. Seege continues on about how Luigi spiraled into a deep depression as a result until he created Seege. When Seege awoke, Luigi told him one thing, "destroy his failure.", and that's what he attempts to do, only to be defeated by Suteegee's overwhelming strength. Seege is then forced to begrudgingly help Suteegee, and returns in the third episode with Suteegee, where the two of them spend the day at Luigi's Lab, checking out their birthplace. They soon find an intruder who is attempting to steal Luigi's Time Machine, and Seege tries to stop them, only to accidentally give away how the Time Machine works. Seege and Suteegee are left with no choice but to watch the intruder go back in time in shock. He returns with Suteegee in episode 4, where they try to wrap their heads around what just happened. After a brief fourth-wall break, Seege suggests that they find Luigi, who could provide them with the answers they need. Suteegee contemplates whether or not to trust Seege at first, given Seege's intentions in episode 2, but reluctantly agrees after remembering that Luigi helped the cast kill Sqeegee on numerous occasions. After ordering Luigi's Lab Guard to defend the lab in their absence, he takes Suteegee on a whirlwind tour through Bikini Bottom, after hearing of rumors that Luigi is there. They eventually end up at the wreckage of Super Weenie Hut Junior's, where A purple fish who hates Xuigee shares the story of its destruction. They ask him if he knows anything about Luigi, to which the fish responds "Do you want me to introduce you to half the population of Italy?". After Seege describes Luigi, the fish confirms that he is working at what was once the Krusty Krab. The two of them head off to the Krusty Krab, and are subject to return in episode 5, where they will encounter Luigi for good. Trivia *Seege's color scheme is actually a reverse version of Suteegee's color scheme. *Seege is an obedient clone, contrary to Suteegee, who did nothing but rebel after his creation was tampered by Weegee. * It is implied that Seege is not trying to kill Suteegee because of his own resentment, but much rather because of Luigi's, meaning that Seege wouldn't kill Suteegee if he didn't have to. **This technically means that Seege would do anything his master tells him to, no matter how insane, so it's possible that killing Suteegee isn't the only thing on his to-do list. Category:Characters Category:ROS8 Characters Category:Fabulous Characters Category:Rivals of Sqeegee Category:The Rise of Sqeegee Series Category:The Rise of Weegee Series Category:Derpy characters